yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
John Haze
'First Name' John ' 'Last Name Haze 'IMVU Name' xXAyperosXx 'Nicknames' None 'Age' 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6ft 'Weight' 200 'Blood type' A+ 'Behaviour/Personality' John was raised to stand up for what he beleives in. And he does this to such a high level, that he would risk his life to do so. John though to normal people is a strange young man, hes polite, generous and will stand up to those that no one else will, no matter the odds. But, though strange he is a good guy, doing his best to help people and would give the very shirt off his back to one who needs it. But the goodness runs only so deep for he will not tolerate the hurting of others or bullying in other words. John also with his his since of humor comes, well weed. Smoking it almost every day, one would call him a pot head, but he makes up for it. All in all he is an outstanding law abiding citizen.. Well, besides smokeing. 'Clan & Rank' NA 'What district do you live in?' NA 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' N/A 'Fighting Style' Parcore fighting 'Weapon of Choice' John is known to carry all sorts of knives on his person, and almost all shapes and sizes. Being "Good" at throwing all of them. Perks (1) *'Peak Human Accuracy:'Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple target/s. Allies/Enemies NA 'Background' John was raised by his father, as his mother died in child birth. But his dad was good to him, though he was tough on him, this was to be expected seeing that he was in the KPD. Teaching him how to use a gun when he was 10 John has never owned one though as he took a liking to knives more, having collected many throughout his childhood years and has been training to even fight with them since as well as throw them. Now you hand him a knife, he can hit the target every time, no matter what size it is. In school kids used to teazze him about his dad being a cop, sice most everyone though with the way crime was in this city that they were stupid pigs that sit on thier asses all day and so nothing. But He knew his dad wasn't one of those. He wanted to be a cop just like his dad, because thats who he looked up to, his hero. But on his 18th birthday, as they had it at the park, though the other KPD say different his dad was shot right infront of him in a drve by shooting. At his dads funeral, he mad a promise to his fathers grave."I will become a KPD, so that no other person will have to go through this pain." Is what he said to his father as he was being lowered into the ground. On his graduation day he then went into the KPD, haveingto train before becomeing KPD. But that was when thingswent really sour. He got a letter in the mail that told him that he did not pass training, and would not become a member of the KPD.. His heart shattered having failedwhat he promised his father, John went deep into depression. Started getting mixed with the wrong people, doing drugs. Untill he got arrested when he was 20, have to get bailed by his grandmother. He stoped everything he was doing, The drinking and the drugs, besides one.. Still smoking weed, it was just one thing he couldn't give up and smokes it to this day. Now being 21 he works pretty much everywhee not wanting to stay in one spot in the city for to long, he takes up odd jobs to pay his way though, and its worked out good for him so far. But now he thinks its time to get a real job, to work in one spot and get him a place to stay instead of sleeping in his truck. He knows its going to be hard but its what he wants, and if anything is known about John now... What he wants he gets no matter how long it takes him. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~